


Elita One Comes Into Heat

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breeding, Cyber-Estrus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex, manual stimulation of G-spot, semen displacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One and Optimus Prime come together.  Set during the end of the Season 2 Generation 1 Cartoon episode "The Search for Alpha Trion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elita One Comes Into Heat

After Starscream and the other Decepticons had retreated, using Astrotrain as their getaway mech, Prime and the others returned underground. Alpha Trion was busy setting up a new hideout for the Female Autobots, with far more advanced concealment technology.

Elita shivered suddenly next to Prime, then tugged on him, leading him to a private room that would be her quarters. The odor emanating from her indicated that she was in cyber-estrus, and thus much more receptive to mating. He followed her inside, then she locked the door.

"Optimus," she said, in a shaky, somewhat whispering voice, "I've been waiting a long time."

"Indeed. Too long," Optimus agreed, running his hands softly over her frame. The cyber-pheromones were already starting to affect him. While they wouldn't drag him into a pit of singleminded lust, like it would with a Decepticon, it did arouse him. Elita One opened her port, already dripping with her natural lubricant. Prime's hand slipped down, inserting a finger into the moist, spasming port. The dark pink femme shivered at his exploration, and traced her own hands over the blue crotch area of the large mech. It opened, and Prime's large, dark blue cyberpenis, already half-erect, made its appearance. A dribble of whitish, translucent precum emanated from the tip. Elita grasped the spike, sliding her thumb over the tip, tracing circles around the rounded tip and over the opening. Optimus' optics dimmed, and he uttered a moan. That moan was replaced by a stutter as the thumb was replaced by Elita's swirling tongue. Immediately the spike became fully erect. Then she stopped, and lay down, Prime's finger slipping out of her port.

"Take me now, Optimus," she said insistently. Her port was now extremely lubricated, and Prime knew she was ready.

He carefully climbed over her, his blue spike brushing against her outer sensor node briefly. Then he aimed it and slowly entered her, his mate's port contracting in rhythm, grasping at it.

"Ohhhhhhh," Elita groaned, "You feel so good inside me." She tilted her hips for the best position, so that Optimus could thrust as deeply as possible. He responded by slowly moving his hips back and forth, sliding in and out, the large rod filling her rather nicely.

As they mated, he recalled the conversation he'd had with Alpha Trion while he was repairing Elita.

_"So, the Decepticons had their way with her? Then you must mate with her, as soon as possible," Alpha Trion had told him, "It would be ideal if you did so immediately after I reactivate her."_

_"But why so soon?" Optimus wondered._

_"The shape of your interface will force out their cybersemen," Alpha Trion had told him, "That will minimize the possibility that they will impregnate her, and it will cause her cycle to end sooner."_

_"I can't, yet. After we drive away the Decepticons," Prime said._

_"Yes, but you must mate with her within 100,000 astroseconds of when the Decepticons released their seed into her," Alpha Trion said, "Or it will be too late."_

Elita shuddered under the steady thrusts, as Prime grunted above her. The slickness of her port was no doubt due to Starscream's, Ramjet's, and Astrotrain's semen inside her, but Alpha Trion had been right. After a few thrusts, the data contributions of the Decepticons started to spill out of her port around Prime's enormous rod.

"Mmmm, Elita," Prime moaned, as he felt his peak approaching. The large mech shuddered intensely, his blue spike twitching within the confines of Elita's port, a flood of transfluid erupting from it and filling the port. The volume of the ejaculate pushed out whatever fluids were still inside, effectively rinsing out Elita's port of all that filthy Seeker and Triple Changer cum. Elita uttered a cry as her port suddenly contracted and she shivered hard under him, hitting her own orgasm.

They had copulated before, but never when Elita was in cyber-estrus. Prime didn't think it wise to risk bringing an Autobot cub into the world with the state of the energy supply on Cybertron. Elita had always orgasmed during their encounters, but this time was different. Whether it was from the pounding she took by the Decepticons earlier, or her cyber-estrus, Elita's climax was far more intense than ever before. Her frame twitched visibly as waves of pleasure washed over her, with every pulse of Optimus' ejaculation.

Finally the big Autobot leader was spent, and he withdrew, a gush of cybercum following in his wake as the suction from his large spike leaving that tight port pulled out some of the emission.

Elita gasped, and while Prime wasn't able to gain another erection for at least another half-hour, he knew Elita needed another climax soon. He inserted his finger back into her port, crooking the tip upwards, finding her inner G-sensor and flicking his finger back and forth over it. Elita responded by moaning and twitching, and as the sensations built up, her port grasped his finger tightly. "Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed, as she hit another orgasm.

The pair lay on the floor, Elita curled up next to Optimus, resting. "Ohhh, Optimus. That was wonderful," she murmured, as she started to enter recharge.

***SIX MONTHS LATER***

Alpha Trion wiped off the little Autobot cub that had just been born, while Elita lay panting in exertion on a medical table.

"Congratulations. It's a mech," he said, handing her a red cub with an orange and yellow flame pattern on his chest.

"I think I'll name him Hot Rod," Elita One stated.

 

The End


End file.
